


No one else but You

by ymkse



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Ferdinand von Aegir, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Parenting, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bernadetta von Varley, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Scents & Smells, Sexual Content, mentions of adultery, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymkse/pseuds/ymkse
Summary: "But when Bernadetta reluctantly pressed her nose into the handkerchief, she didn't feel her stomach rise in her throat as usual."My first fanfic,no posting schedule. [Edit: postponed indefinitely]
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	No one else but You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I didn't think getting into fe3h would mean trying to write fanfics again and yet... The last time I wrote for a fandom was in 2012 and before that I only wrote chatfics. I'm principally an artist but I realized that writing would be a nice way to pass time while I wait for my hand to heal from drawing so much. So this fic is mostly for myself, but I thought sharing it would be nice too.
> 
> I will assume you have the basic knowledge of how omegaverse works, if you don't, you can do a quick search of words commonly used in this AU. I will adjust some elements to my liking, though.
> 
> As always, be mindful of the tags. English isn't my first language but I hope you'll find my work enjoyable nonetheless, thank you for considering reading it.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: painful heats, child abuse, misogyny, implied suicide, intrusive thoughts

The act of tying someone to a chair is meant to restrict their movements when they won’t listen. After all, it’s easier to make a point when there’s nothing else but an angry voice to focus on. The victim is at your mercy and you’re free to do as you please to break them into submission. 

How unfortunate it is to have an all too lively and unladylike girl as a child. She never seems to remember what needs to be done, or rather, she always does things she isn’t allowed to do such as running too far in the mountains or trying to elope with that commoner boy. The latter happened once.

At least he saw something useful in her, Bernadetta von Varley, his only daughter had a crest and has presented as an omega. She was the perfect money bait and provided a secured path to more power and influence.

Goddess forbid if she turned out to be an alpha with all that defiance she had in her, a female alpha would be unacceptable.

~•~

Her father ordered, not only that she doesn't get prescribed with anything that could disturb her natural body cycles, unnecessary and untrustworthy he said, there might be other reasons but he didn't say, but also that she wasn't allowed to touch where she ached, since indulging in pleasure is a sin.

It didn’t make sense, why would she touch the source of her pain? Her father still prevented her from doing anything by tying her to that chair everytime her scent would get unmistakably stronger. 

It's when he will be long gone from her room that her ordeal would creep into her gradually. 

She used to struggle, nowadays she just let it happen.

Since the age of fourteen, Bernadetta always spent her heats with a throbbing feeling of emptiness, a feeling only heightened with that disturbing amount of slick that kept on pouring out as if her body was a bottle turned upside down, aching for something that could finally stopper its flow. 

The air she was breathing was fire, the ropes were white-hot bars of iron on her skin, any movements rang alarms of pain through her entire neural system and Bernadetta decided this is what animals experienced when thrown into boiling water except she couldn't die. Her father would never let her. 

Is this what happened to all omegas? It felt unfair but Bernadetta never had a glimpse of what was supposed to be fair.

Her torment always ended after a few days and thankfully it never lasted more than five. During that time, a servant would come regularly to make sure she stays at least hydrated. It was also a good occasion to put her on diet so she wouldn't get fat. 

The servant never talked to her, most likely the Count’s instructions, and it’s not like Bernadetta could properly form sentences in her state anyway. The last time she sobbed a bit too loud in her father's opinion, she was placed in the dark and humid cellar as punishment, far enough from his hearing range.

~•~

Informations she gathered from books and the family nurse’s lectures taught Bernadetta that, when in rut, alphas were only interested in breeding and marking weak and submissive omegas. Mating sounded frightening to Bernadetta, not much is said about omegas during that activity and she doesn’t know if she really wants to discover about it.

All that mattered was to produce crest babies, it seems. Let the alpha handle everything, be open and ready to receive them, she was told.

Bernadetta had several hobbies to occupy her mind on, anything was good to escape reality, even for a bit. On some occasions she read romance novels about betas, they were much more common, so when she wasn't contemplating ending it all, she dreamed of being born crestless—somehow possessing a crest, along with providing physical or magical enhancements, also meant becoming either an alpha or an omega at some point in your teen years—and maybe, just maybe, fall in love with a kind person because her heart would tell her so and not because her heat addled body would submit to an alpha without her consent.

She heard a few days ago some gossip from the servants that she wasn’t the only child the Count Varley had. 

Where is her sibling, or half sibling, then?

Bernadetta wondered about the life she would have if it was them who had the crest and went through agony instead of her.

Father would put them in her chair, they would cry, wail, suffer. It wouldn’t be her who did something disgraceful anymore. The heats would never happen. Father would unleash his wrath upon that sibling, not her. She would be free from it.

Bernadetta closed her book realizing its words couldn’t keep her attention anymore. The lovers kissed the page before and maybe they did more but she didn’t pay attention.

She feels awful, she wishes she could discard these thoughts.

~•~

When in good spirits, Bernadetta fancied the idea of being allowed to have friends or just someone to talk to and share her interests with. Perhaps with luck she would even grow infatuated with a fellow noble kid who agreed to befriend her or perhaps a dazzling prince not unlike one from her books would steal her away from her father. 

Indulging in her writing sounded nice right now. After all, within nobility, marriages were arranged and Bernadetta's luck was negative to begin with. Anything to escape reality.

Alas Bernadetta can’t, since today a new handkerchief was carefully placed on a plate before her. The fabric is imbued with another alpha scent for her to try. 

This is how nobles matched their children to guarantee best mating results, so depending on how their body reacted a wedding would be scheduled very soon. 

It was an odd custom, but considered more proper instead of meeting in person. Old stories were shared about alphas too eager on their future omega or omegas suddenly begging their alpha to knot them. Premarital intercourse was frowned upon, they weren’t beasts.

Bernadetta vividly remembers during her previous heat how wrong and violating it felt when a servant rubbed, one by one, several pieces of fabric on her neck to send samples of her scent to various noble houses. 

She also remembers screaming and how loud the slap she received from her father echoed inside her skull.

Bernadetta was required to speak if she felt anything positive, however she never liked any scents she was presented with. Though, if she could voice her most honest thoughts, she would describe them disgusting, foul, repulsive. Her creative soul was always interested in new smells, even bad or odd ones, but nothing compared her sudden urge to gag when her brain registered the heavy musk of an alpha. It was yet another reason her father let her know how disappointed he was in her and how unmarriageable she was.

But when Bernadetta reluctantly pressed her nose into the handkerchief, she didn't feel her stomach rise in her throat as usual.

"Well?" her father said, watching her with stern expectation, arms crossed.

Bernadetta feels growing panic instead, so she internally asks the Goddess for forgiveness and tries her best to keep her face as neutral as possible.

"I– I can't," she quickly searches for a suitable answer. "I don't think– it doesn't smell like anything, Father."

Her father was thinking silently. What was his expression right now?

Bernadetta closed her eyes at the sight of her father’s hand surging from his left side. She retracted her neck into her shoulders, bracing herself for another slap or getting her hair tugged on, or anything and everything at this point. She always fails at finding good answers, or perhaps there never was a good one to begin with, either way, Bernadetta doesn't know, she will never know how to please her father, anything she does is an opportunity for him to yell at her and hurt her both physically and mentally. It's a wonder he didn't kill her already, maybe he wants to, but money comes first.

It turns out her father merely reached for his own beard to fiddle with. But Bernadetta didn't see that.

"This is not what I was hoping for but I suppose this is better than you complaining again." he placed his hands on her shoulders, imitation of a fatherly touch. 

Bernadetta winces.

"Perhaps your stupid body does not know yet," he squeezes her bones downward. Right, good posture at all times. "Be sure to keep it, I'll request another sample."

She jumped at the sudden clack of her bedroom’s door, her cheeks got moist with fresh tears, she was shaking, head spinning, shoulders still heavy and Bernadetta finally remembered she's, at the minimum, allowed to breathe. If she didn't feel like vomiting a few moments ago she sure wants to right now. Sitting on her bed should surely alleviate her from feeling her own body.

Father didn't hit her nor raised his voice this time, incredible, but it was scary all the same, pathetic.

Bernadetta glanced at her left hand still holding the handkerchief, well not really holding, she was literally gripping it like it would vanish otherwise. With her two hands she unfolded it and noticed a few spots where the fabric got slightly stretched.

She brought the handkerchief back to her nose.

And breathed.

Her uncle had made her feel safe when he hugged her but this, it was soothing like the sea, which she saw only once, and warm like the sun in the late afternoon. Bernadetta never scented anything like this before and she was afraid of liking it too much. Did her father mention which house the handkerchief came from? She knew he would immediately send her into marriage if he were to notice anything. Thank the Goddess the scent was faint enough to let her think. 

Until now, Bernadetta believed only betas possessed a calming scent. She didn't know what to do with this new information.

Exhausted, Bernadetta let her back fall on her bed and thought about skipping dinner again. She recalled her father’s words. Perhaps she can use this handkerchief, lie a second time for the next, and use them as material for a new set of clothes for a small plushy. Brilliant idea. 

She examined the fabric again, testing its quality and saw a small embellished A sewn on a corner.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Next chapter is on its way. In it, we'll see how Ferdinand is doing. :)~~
> 
> [Edit: I don't really plan on adding any chapters despite having a few drafts, at least for now, since this AU requires me to get in a certain mood for it, and I can't seem to find a way to end this AU. However it was a good practice for me.]
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
